Under my wing
by NoelleSmiths
Summary: The Winchesters seem to continue with their regular lives, though their definition of regular is not the same as everybody else's. But a big character is back, and someone new is willing to help them. (Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Misha Collins and Tom Hiddleston)


The bunker was silent except by the sound of some papers rustling. Dean was sitting alone, his feet up on the table, as child misbehaving while their parents are out. He was waiting for Sam to return with some pie and a six-pack, as he leafed through a book. He wasn't really reading or looking for anything in special. His eyes blankly ran through the pages and he would only focus on the clock, checking how much time had Sam been out. Only ten minutes. He was probably heading to the till by that time. Or at least that's what he hoped. His stomach roared with hunger, even when he had already eaten a home-made hamburger cooked by himself.  
The brothers weren't currently investigating a case in particular. It was one of those few times when they had some sort of peace. A small time for themselves. A few hours for having a normal life with no responsabilities. Eventually, Sam would look up for a case in his laptop and they'd return to work.

Dean was not in the bunker anymore, not mentally. It was his dirty little secret, but when he was bored or tired, his place in mind was not what everyone would think. Not his dad, his mom or the old "little sammy". No good memories. It was the best memory. It was bloody and muddy: Purgatory. The feeling of pureness. Benny, the killings, the stream and the trees. He was never going to admit it but he did not only missed Benny, he missed purgatory it self. He would always sigh unconsciously in disapointment at the fact that he was never going to experience a feeling like that anymore.

A ringing sound broke Dean's peace of mind. He took his feet off the table and moved his head in every direction, trying to figure out where the sound came from. He called out for his brother one or two times and when no one answered, he grabbed his gun and got up. He walked slowly towards the table with the map and saw that there was a small red light shining. The sound was coming from the table. He laughed at himself, feeling stupid, and placed the gun in the back of his pants, hiding it with his leather jacket. He stared curiously at the little light. It was in USA. _Could it be possible? Is it marking our city?._

The sound of flapping feathers interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the end of the stairways and his eyes widened in surprise. Sam was lying unconscious on the floor. Beside him, kneeling down at his right, was a unknown man staring down at the floor. He was wearing a black suit and though it was an expensive one, it looked like it was worn for almost to decades or more. His shoes were clearly polished, shining and showing the fissures, evidence of use, the soles worn. The man had his left hand pressing gently in the middle of Sam's chest, the tips of his boney fingers clutching and wrinkling Sam's t-shirt. He looked up, revealing his pale blue eyes, incredibly vivid, with some shades of green as if his green tie was reflecting on them. He got up slowly, his curly hair bouncing slightly. He was taller than he looked like while kneeled down. Definetely taller than Dean, but not as tall as Sam. Instinctively, Dean pulled the gun from the back of his pants and pointed it at him. The man didn't even flinched, his eyes widely open, inquiring.

"You know a gun is not going to work" Said the man. His voice was smooth and though it was really masculine, there was a strong gentleness as it filled softly every corner of the silent bunker. You couldn't avoid to notice his british accent.  
Dean still didn't lower his gun, so the man continued.

"I brought your brother to you. I need a favour, you have to call Castiel."

Dean gave him a half smile and scoffed. "Yeah, right. Just let me get my phone." said sarcastically.

"You might want to speak in a more serious way, since your brother's situation may not be something to laugh about. He needs to be healed and I'm not strong enough to do it correctly. You have to call Castiel."

Dean narrowed his eyes, skeptic, he glanced at Sam and then back to the man. Both defensive and menacingly, he straightened his position and held his gun firmly.

"Seriously?" Said the man. There was not a little drop of fear on him. He was determined to achieve his purpose, he wasn't going to get intimidated so easily. Specially not by being threatened with a weapon that couldn't do him any harm. "If you don't call Castiel I'm going to leave and take your brother with me."

It seemed as if the man had pressed a button on Dean. The right button. Dean lowered his gun in a blink.

"Castiel, get your ass to the bunker." Dean said.

It was the first time that the neutral face of the man had broken. He looked at Dean in shock, eyes narrowed and a noticeable frown on his front; he was surprised. _How does a simple human dare to address to an angel in such a vulgar way?. Treat him not only like an inferior, but also as his property. What is Castiel to him? His pet? He should definetely show more respect to the man who saved him more times than he can even count._ All those words ran through his mind but were never spoken.  
Castiel appeared with the sound of flapping wings right in front of Dean, his back to the man. Dean moved his head, pointing at the man, and Castiel turned around. A small gasp slipped from the man's mouth. His eyes widened, he looked nervous. Automatically, he kneeled on his left knee and did a small reverence with his head.

"Hello Castiel" said the man. He looked at Castiel and his eyes were shining in admiration and respect.

"Hello brother" responded Castiel, and his eyes narrowed down with doubt. "Forgive me, but I don't recognise you".

The man stood up, unconsciously shaking the dust off his pants. "Please, don't call me brother. I'm no one to be treated as your equal." He gave a small step in Castiel's direction. His moves were military, almost robotic. "I'm Haziel" he concluded by stretching his hand towards Castiel, who responded with a tight handshake.

"I've heard of you, you're practically one of us." Said Castiel. His face was relaxed, a soft smile resting in his cheeks. Haziel looked shy.

"Samuel, he needs your help" said Haziel nervously, stepping back and clearing the view.  
Castiel proceeded to heal Sam, bent over by his side, hand on his chest.

"What happened to him?" asked Castiel as the white light shone from Sam's chest through his fingers.  
Dean stood a few steps away from the angels, ignored, unnoticed. But he wasn't too eager to participate, he would conform with Sam healed, and front row seats to what it seemed just another angel talk that was none of his business.

"An angel..." answered Haziel. He was now more nervous than he had ever been. His hands were in a half fist, rubbing his thumbs against the other fingers and he was fighting the need to jiggle his leg. "An angel used him as a conduit." He had to try hard not to stutter.

Castiel, who had already healed Sam and was staring at him in pity, turned his head towards Haziel and got up fastly. For the first time, Dean was interested in their conversation. Some angel had used his brother as a conduit - whatever that was - and judging by Castiel's look, it wasn't something good.

"That's not possible. Are you sure?" Castiel asked. He rose his voice slightly with worry.

"It would seem so, yes. Sir, I witnessed it." said Haziel. He tried to seem confident, but he was afraid that Castiel might not believe him. So he added "You can navigate into my memories if you'd like to."  
Dean scoffed at the way Haziel talked to Castiel. He had actually called him "Sir.", treating him as his superior, for some reason, whilst Castiel treated him as his equal.

"No, I believe you. There are others things that are hard to believe right now." Castiel reassured Haziel, who breathed with relief. "But how is he even alive?" he continued, looking at Sam. "I knew Sam was strong but I never thought..."

"I did" Haziel interrupted, and it was the first time that he behaved in a non-respectful way. "Faith strong as always."

"Whoa, whoa" Dean interrupted both of the angels. "Heads up here, please. What are you talking about? What is a conduit?"  
Castiel jumped. It seemed as he had been unaware of Dean's presence the whole time.

"Samuel's been used as a conduit." Haziel began to explain, but Castiel interrupted him by raising his hand. He knew that Dean needed a further explanation. All those 'angel terms' would only create confusion.

"A conduit is when an angel uses his power through a human at the impossibility of securing them as a vessel. But the power of an angel is.. well, powerful" Castiel didn't notice, he wasn't doing it on purpose, but he was trying to pick the simplest words to erase all doubt from Dean, as if he was a child. "Human body can only contain the power as long as there's angel possessing him to control it. And even in those cases some vessels can't hold it. Imagine all that power inside of a human body without the angel control. Sam..." Cas sighed deeply "he should be dead." 

As Castiel concluded his short speech, Dean's doubts were cleared, but he still had one question. It was hard to get the words out of his mouth, just the thought of the words "Sam" and "Dead" together in a same sentence would make him shiver.

"How.. how are you sure- I mean, you healed him. Maybe... if you hadn't healed him.. he would've died... eventually." Said Dean, trying to explain himself as clear as he could. But Castiel did not answer.

"When Castiel says that Samuel should be dead he means torn to pieces. He should've exploded." Answered Haziel, without understanding the meaning of the silence. Castiel looked at him, a little worried about the lack of empathy. But then he understood. Haziel was an angel without the human experience that only Castiel had had the pleasure to live.

"Well, but.. he didn't explode, right?" said Dean, stupidly looking at Sam as checking that he wasn't shattered to pieces. "It's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Clearly no" Said Haziel. He looked disgusted by Dean's ignorance.

"Of course it is" Castiel said quickly, failing at the attempt of interrupting Haziel. "It's a good thing that he is alive". He gave Haziel a concerned look, trying to teach him some humanity. Haziel felt a little ashamed.

"But as everything, it has it's downside." Castiel continued. "This makes him not only a strong vessel, but also the best conduit. In fact, I think he's the only conduit in the whole world so far."

"But then how can you tell- how can anyone tell that Sam's the best conduit when there's no one else to compare him with?" said Dean. He felt the anger rise inside of him. Sam had demon blood in him, he was Lucifer's vessel!. And now he was some kind of conduit, the only conduit, so the demand was probably big. _How many things Sam's got to carry on his back?_

"He's the best conduit because when finding one you'd expect them to end up in a coma as a minor injury. But he was barely damaged." Said Haziel, and he sounded strangely proud.

"Barely damaged?" Dean said, raising his voice "I called Castiel because you- You made me think he was going to die or something!"

"Yeah, well. Sorry about that, I might have a slight tendence to overreacting." Haziel almost teased him.

"He was only attepmting for Sam's well being. He did well by asking for me." That phrase came up and Haziel felt as if he had been petted. He was a good boy.

"So.. what is it to be done? Is Sam going to be ok? Why is he still unconscious?" Dean asked and Castiel remembered Sam's presence.

"Oh, um, he's not unconscious" Castiel reassured him "Well, technically, he is. He's just asleep, I healed him but he's still tired from the effort. We should probably put him to bed."  
Haziel almost jumped on his feet and he tried to hide a smile.

"I'll do it" he said, eagerly. He walked fast towards Sam and grabbed his arm. In a blink, they both disappeared.  
Dean decided to take advantage of Haziel's absense, though he wasn't really comfortable with the idea of letting his brother alone with him.

"So, if angels want Sam to be his puppet, how can you trust him? You've only heard of him, you've just met him!" Dean said, trying to seem serious and objective, but you could hear the worry in his voice.  
To his surprise, Haziel returned almost instantly, ready to answer him.

"You don't have to worry about me. There are only a few angels who are able to use conduits. And I'm certainly not one of them." Haziel's voice sounded strangely comforting. Even if he didn't wanted to, Dean automatically believed him.

"He's right" added Castiel. "Only the guardian angels can do it."

Dean scoffed "Guardian angels? Really? Those exist? Please, ask mine where he's been my entire life" The sarcasm was back, along with a chuckle.  
For some reason, Castiel gave Haziel a meaningful look, and he answered the same way. It was like a conversation in a secret language that only they knew. Whatever they had to say, it was a secret and it needed to stay that way.

"Guardian angels are not for every human" Said Haziel, and he had to bite his tongue. _Guardian angels are not for any human. What makes you think you deserve one?._ "And he's not talking about guardian angels, he's talking about _THE_ guardian angels. Just because they're guardians it doesn't mean that they're meant to guard humans. There are only four of them and they're meant to guard God. No one has ever seen them because no one has ever seen God. Wherever He goes, they follow."

"So... If those angels are here then it means that God... he's back?" Said Dean, not sure if he had understood Haziel's words.

"Yes" said Castiel. He didn't know how to react. Should he be happy that his Father was back? Was it really a good thing? Guardian angels only acted by God's orders. Were they rebellious? Or God had actually sent one of them to test Sam as a conduit? Would he really risk Sam's life just to get his angels a 'puppet'? Maybe he meant to bring Sam back if anything went wrong. Or maybe not. He had so many questions, so many doubts inside of him that it made him sick.

"Crap" said Dean. No matter what, no matter who, he was sure that God's return was a bad thing.


End file.
